


Nobody Puts You in a Corner

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Prompt: 'Nobody puts you in a corner', 7th year





	Nobody Puts You in a Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:    


* * *

  
Susan watched Neville watch Ginny as she danced with Harry. She’d seen Neville’s sad acceptance as she returned to The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort without so much as a backward glance. Ginny hadn’t left Harry’s side all night, while Neville kept to the fringes of the celebration.  
  
Setting down her cup of punch, she rose from the table where Justin and Ernie rehashed details of the last cataclysmic battle, and walked to where Neville stood.  
  
“Nobody puts you in a corner unless you allow it,” she said, smiling, and held out her hand. “Wouldn’t you rather dance with me, instead?”


End file.
